villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar (in Japanese: ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of Raven Tail's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He is also a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, due to his father implanting a Dragon Lacrima in him when he was young. He serves as the main antagonist of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Laxus traps the entire guild in a massive deathmatch in an attempt to make his grandfather hand it over. Ultimately, it takes the combined strength of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox to defeat him and he is expelled like his father before him, though he rejoins the guild later in the series. He is voiced by Katsuyki Koinishi in the Japanese version of the anime, and Patrick Seitz in the English version, who also voices Franky. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime); his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. During the initial usage of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Laxus gained a small amount of muscle mass and his forearms became covered in flesh-colored scales. Neither physical trait was ever seen again, though his canines became permanently sharp. In his first appearances, he donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on; he started wearing more traditional and elegant attire, composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin, light-colored vertical pinstripes. Alternatively, he was also shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees (where each leg has a light band circling it), and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality In his youth, Laxus was extremely kind and compassionate, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. However, this changed upon his father's ex-communication, and Laxus' growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov's grandson, and not of his own skills, made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as a selfish, cocky, arrogant, and overbearing person, who is prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guildmates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help; in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite provocative and lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became extremely enraged and indignant every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of himself, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication, it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems to be far more lighthearted, tranquil, and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov's magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and "redemption", as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. History Like many members of the guild, Laxus has been a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. At some point during his childhood, Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, implanted Dragon Lacrima into Laxus' body, granting him Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. As he grew up, Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov, and, as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so that he could prove himself and become a man in his own right. Laxus' father was later kicked out of the guild for being a danger towards other Fairy Tail members. This incident enraged Laxus, and he tried to convince Makarov to allow his father back into the guild, as they were still family members; despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father then set up his own guild, Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X778, at the age of 17. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan, and is stopped from fighting Natsu by his grandfather. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus, when asked by Mirajane, claims he saw a flying object take an S-Class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy. Laxus then refuses to go and bring Natsu back. Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war with Phantom Lord; he says he will help only if Lucy Heartfilia dates him and Cana strips for him. Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage. This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes Guild Master. Battle of Fairy Tail arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious antics at a bar. He then walks up to them and frightens them away with a glare. An ape-like man named Zatô then repeatedly bashes Fairy Tail, which makes Laxus furious and provokes him into blasting Zatô with lightning. Afterwards, Laxus finds Jet and Droy relentlessly attacking Gajeel and joins in, frying the Dragon Slayer with his lightning whilst blaming him for the guild's current reputation. When asked to stop, Laxus becomes even angrier and almost kills Levy, but Gajeel blocks the lightning blast meant for her. Pushed beyond his breaking point, Laxus leaves and claims that the time has come for him to take Fairy Tail. As he returns to the guild, Laxus, enraged by the apparent weakness he thinks Fairy Tail seems to exude, makes a play for the Guild Master's seat by having Evergreen turn the Miss Fairy Tail contestants to stone, start a fight to have Fairy Tail members eliminate each other and having Freed lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the guild building as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. To escalate tensions, Laxus also produces a Thought Projection to torment Makarov and Natsu; when Gray loses to Bickslow, Makarov surrenders to Laxus, but Laxus finally makes it clear that if Makarov is quick to surrender, then he should also just make him the new Master of Fairy Tail, making it abundantly clear that soon, the hostages will be turned to sand. Laxus then dissipates his Thought Projection. His plan to use the petrified Miss Fairy Tail contestants as hostages, however, backfires when Erza is freed and defeats Evergreen, thus freeing the girls and removing Laxus' hold on the guild. Because of this loss, Laxus activates the Thunder Palace, a spell which sets up lightning-filled Lacrima that will level Magnolia with lightning bolts. Eventually, Freed and Bickslow lose to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, and Laxus is confronted in his hideout, the Kardia Cathedral, by Mystogan. Erza and Natsu then arrive before long, where Laxus takes the opportunity to destroy Mystogan's mask, revealing Jellal's face, leaving Erza shocked. Mystogan then departs, leaving only Natsu to face Laxus; Natsu keeps up with him for a while, only to stop when Erza recovers (where the two S-Class Mages briefly battle), and then resumes when Erza leaves to stop Thunder Palace. Laxus' attempt to stop her is thwarted by Natsu, and they argue about his plan; Laxus believes he can't be stopped, though Natsu believes that Laxus doesn't want his plan to succeed and only wants the guild. Laxus denies this, however eventually a rune report comes up, informing Laxus that Thunder Palace has been shut down by the combined efforts of Fairy Tail. Upon seeing this, Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately, Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up. Natsu tries fighting him, but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder Mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire Mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey. Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together. As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing an intricate tattoo on his left chest. He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Lightning Dragon's Roar. Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the Fairy Law spell. Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that Magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus' actions. However, rather than be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the Guild Master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law, intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail, but everyone in the town as well. However, once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Freed then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the Guild to be his allies. In spite of the fact, Laxus continuously denies that he considers such weaklings his allies. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gathering what little Magic Power he has left, and charges Laxus, the Lightning Mage doing just the same. Both Mages meet and strike each other head on; however, Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the Guild doesn't belong to him. This prompts Laxus to smack beat Natsu even more, but, despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus performs Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, and throws it at Natsu. Too worn out to dodge it, Laxus looks to have won. At the last second, however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu. Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes at him, hitting him with a multitude of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him. Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house. However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather. As he informs the Thunder God Tribe of his expulsion, Bickslow tries to convince him otherwise, but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather whom he despised, is still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret. Powers and Abilities *'Lightning Magic': Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. He can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Laxus, with his great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path, and take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. After the year long time skip, Laxus has grown powerful enough to be able to effortlessly negate attacks from one of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel, later causing need for him to be shielded by August from another attack which resulted in a massive explosion of electricity. *'Thunder Palace': Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. *'Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning': A technique crafted as an homage to his great-grandfather, Yuri Dreyar, this particular lightning is notably different, as it is dark-red in color. Additionally, Laxus described it as being "lightning that goes beyond lightning", and used it to defeat Wahl Icht, who is normally unaffected by electricity, but utilized the unique, explosive property of this kind of lightning to punch through his Machias foe. *'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic': A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. *'Raging Bolt': Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar': Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayer's attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against Hades and Flare Corona. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist': Laxus engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw': Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating Tempester, a Demon from the Books of Zeref as well as a member of Tartaros' fearsome Nine Demon Gates, in a single shot, and thus forcing the latter to unleash his Magical Barrier Particles. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Roaring Thunder': Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. This is first seen used to defeat Jura Neekis. *'Thought Projection': Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. *'Organic Link Magic': Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify. *'Fairy Law': A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area. This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands; such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "Fairy Law, activate!". Laxus made claim to have mastered Fairy Law, and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently cast, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart. *'Jutsu Shiki': Laxus learned from Freed how to employ a Jutsu Shiki barrier after becoming infected by Magical Barrier Particles. Rather than using the spell as a defensive barrier, Laxus uses it to cancel out the effect of the Magical Barrier Particles within him, that would otherwise inhibit his abilities. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of his, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. *'Immense Magic Power': Having been born of a very powerful bloodline magical. Laxus is the heir of an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face. In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him. *'Immense Durability': Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song. and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon Slayer. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Employing his Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced lungs, Laxus managed to barely survive inhaling a large quantity of Magical Barrier Particles, which are noted for being deadly even in small doses. *'Immense Strength': Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. *'Immense Endurance': Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession. Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again. *'Immense Reflexes': Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him. His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves; the same happened during his confrontation with Tempester, and this while the latter was boosting his speed through the use of his Curse. Gallery 118 - Hades vs Laxus.gif Laxus dreyar by r a ven-d4vzt05.jpg Laxus-Roar.gif Laxus-power.gif Angry-Laxus.gif Laxus-Natsu-fight.gif Laxus Fairy Law.jpg Episode-118---Laxus-H2H.gif 319.png|Divine Gate External links * . * . Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Leader Category:Outcast Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral